The akatsuki girl
by LadyStarKey14
Summary: what if the akatsuki hired a new girl and no one new this? what if she was sent to konoha as a spy? what if she and naruto got to...close? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki Girl

The Akatsuki Girl

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy! Oh Sasuke-kun isn't in this story TT lol ext time he will be…maybe…:D I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ANIME!**

**Main Characters and Ages:**

**Sakura-16**

**Naruto-16**

**Sai-16**

**Kakashi-28**

**Jiraiya-42**

**Tsunade-42**

**Hoshi-16**

**The Akatsuki-16 to 43**

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW MEMBER **

The Akatsuki are made up of 10 shinobi, every hidden village knows that. What no one knows is that they recently have had a new addition to their organization. Her name is Hoshi (meaning star in Japanese). Hoshi has green eyes and jet black hair; she was born in the hidden leaf village. No one knew anything about her.

Hoshi had her hair in to balls on each side with a red and black ribbon tied to each bun, She had bangs that went a little past here eyebrows. Her outfit was a tad bit different to what the others are wearing-she had altered it a bit. Her outfit was a dress, the top bit was a corset which tied up at the front, and she had a red top underneath. From the hips it flared out to her knees. The back of the dress just above her bum was a red and black ribbon. The dress also had several pictures of the Akatsuki cloud on it. Hoshi was wearing boots that ended just under her knee, on the side of the boots red ribbon tied the shoe up, at the top of the each boot hung two strings, one had the symbol of Konoha and the other the Akatsuki cloud.

The Akatsuki leader summoned her along with everyone else.

"Hoshi, I have a mission just for you" he said. She looked up at him questionably.

"Just for me leader-sama, what would that be?"

"You are to go to Konoha, announcing you have come back and wish to continue your ninja life. You are to find out about as much of Konoha and there root anbu. Now according to my sources Team Kakashi have a boy from root in there team. His name is Sai. Keep an eye on him, your mission will start in one week."

"Hia!" She replied. The all went back to there rooms.

Hoshi was in the library looking for medical books when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body. Hoshi giggled.

"Itachi-kun what are you doing?" Itachi just kissed her neck in response.

"What are you doing?" he asked after.

"Hmmm looking for a way to stop your eyes from detraining." She replied.

"mmmm'" he replied as he chucked the book away from her and poofed them to his room.

**1 WEEK LATER IN KONOHA**

Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi walked into the hokage's office.

"Ne ne baa-chan? What's this all about a new member on our team? There are already 4 of us" asked Naruto

"I know that Naruto. Actually I'm putting her on your team because I trust you all the most with her." Said Tsunade

"Hokage-sama who is this girl?" Asked Kakashi.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other.

"My granddaughter" they said in union. The 4 of them stared in shock. The door opened, a girl walked in, she had her hair in buns with red and black ribbons. She was wearing black tights with a spaghetti strapped dress that went to her mid thigh. The colour of the dress was a emerald green like her eyes.

"Hello" Hoshi said to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: FRENDSHIPS

**CHAPTER 2: FRENDSHIPS?**

"yo-yo-your granddaughter?!" studded Naruto

"Is that a problem Naruto-san?" asked Tsunade and Hoshi. Naruto looked at Hoshi and sweat-dropped, '_s-scary, she reminds me of Tsunade…'_Naruto thought.

"N-not at all" he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright then, well dismissed." Commanded the hokage.

Hoshi walked back to her apartment fiddling with her necklace, she remembered when she got it from Itachi-kun.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hoshi laid in bed with Itachi-kun._

"_Itachi-kun it's going to be awhile before I see you again"_

"_Mmmm it will be Hoshi-chan" they looked at each other. Itachi scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead._

"_I love you Hoshi-can" said Itachi, Hoshi just stared at him and then smiled_

"_I love you to Itachi-kun"_

"_I got something for you" he said and then rolled over; he pulled something out of his draw and sat up._

"_I want you to have this Hoshi-chan" he passed it to her and smiled. It was a bright fluffy red box. Hoshi opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a Silver Star pendent covered in diamonds. On the back of the pendent it said:_

_To Hoshi-chan_

_I will always love you._

_Hoshi jumped on Itachi and kissed him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hoshi sighted. 'This is going to be a long mission' she thought.

"Hoshi-chan!!" shouted Naruto. Hoshi stopped in her tracks, Sakura, Naruto and Sai walked up to her.

"We never introduced our self's properly, my names Sakura Hurono"

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage!"

"Sai"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Hoshi" replied Hoshi. Naruto came up to her face and stared at Hoshi

"What?" asked Hoshi impatiently

"If your Tsunade's and Jiraiya's granddaughter…. How come you don't have blonde or white hair? Why don't you have big boobs like Tsunade? Are you a perve? Do have super strength as well? Do you have violent mood swi-"

Hoshi punched him, Naruto flew to the other side of Konoha. Sakura looked at her then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Were going to be good friends" Sakura said as that walked off, Hoshi giggled. Sai just sighed.

"Is he always like that?" asked Hoshi

"Yep" both girls looked at each other then sighted. Hoshi looked at Sai _'so he's from the root hey?'_ she thought.

"What?" asked Sai

"Nothing, so were are we going?" asked Hoshi.

"To a ramen bar, Naruto's properly already there waiting for us" said Sakura

"Mmmm I haven't had ramen for ages! Oh my god I can't wait!! Does Naruto have to join us?" Said Hoshi

"I agree with Hoshi" Sai said, Sakura just giggled.

"He is a bit annoying some times but he's a great person. He's an excellent ninja with amazing stamina and Chakra" Sakura replied

"Is that because of the kuybi?" asked Hoshi. Sakura and Sai stopped dead in there tracks and looked at her.


End file.
